Wyspa skarbów/07
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Wbrew przypuszczeniom dziedzica sporo wody upłynęło, zanim byliśmy gotowi do żeglugi, przy tym nie ziścił się po naszej myśli żaden z pierwotnych zamiarów, nawet zamiar doktora Livesey’a, by mnie zatrzymać przy sobie. Doktor musiał wyjechać do Londynu, żeby tam spełniać obowiązki swego zawodu; dziedzic miał wiele pracy w Bristolu, ja zaś mieszkałem we dworze pod opieką starego Redrutha, leśnika dworskiego. Tu prowadziłem życie pustelnicze, ale pełne marzeń o morzu oraz najrozkoszniejszych rojeń o nieznanych wyspach i przygodach. Godzinami całymi dumałem o mapie, której wszystkie szczegóły pamiętałem dokładnie. Siedząc przy kominku w pokoju gospodyni zbliżałem się wyobraźnią do tej wyspy, wdrapywałem się po tysiące razy na ów wysoki pagórek zwany „Lunetą”, a z jego wierzchołka podziwiałem najczarowniejsze i zmieniające się widoki. Niekiedy wyspa była zaludniona przez dzikusów, z którymi staczaliśmy walki; kiedy indziej roiła się od drapieżnych zwierząt, które nas ścigały. Pomimo to we wszystkich tych majaczeniach nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się nic tak dziwnego i strasznego jak przygody, które nam przyszło przeżywać na jawie. Mijał tydzień po tygodniu, aż pewnego pięknego poranka nadszedł list adresowany do doktora Livesey’a i opatrzony uwagą: W razie jego nieobecności otworzy Tom Redruth lub młody Hawkins. Stosując się do tego polecenia znaleźliśmy — ściśle mówiąc, znalazłem ja, gdyż leśnik był nietęgi w piśmie i znał się jedynie na literach drukowanych — następujące ważne nowiny: Bristol, gospoda „Pod Starą Kotwicą”, 1 marca 17... ''Kochany Livesey’u! ''Ponieważ nie wiem, gdzie Waćpan się obracasz, czy we dworze, czy w Londynie, więc posyłam list niniejszy w dwu egzemplarzach w oba miejsca. ''Okręt już kupiony i wyporządzony. Stoi na kotwicy gotów do drogi. Pewno sobie Pan nie wyobrażał nigdy piękniejszego szonera''szoner — statek o skośnym ożaglowaniu. — dziecko mogłoby na nim żeglować. Pojemność dwieście ton; nazywa się „Hispaniola”. Nabyłem ten statek za pośrednictwem starego przyjaciela, Blandly’ego, który sam wypróbował należycie to zachwycające cacko. Czcigodny wiarus wprost zaprzedał się w mą służbę i mogę powiedzieć, że wszyscy w Bristolu prześcigają się w uprzejmości dla mnie; skoro tylko doczekamy się wiatru pozwalającego na odbicie od lądu, wyruszymy, jak mniemam, na poszukiwanie skarbów! — Panie Redruth! — odezwałem się przerywając czytanie — doktor Livesey nie będzie zadowolony. Jaśnie pan wszystko wygadał... — No, no, kto miał rację — burknął leśnik. — Zdaje mi się, że byłoby rzeczą dziwną, gdyby jaśnie pan nie wygadał wszystkiego doktorowi Livesey’owi. Słysząc to, już nie kusiłem się o komentarze, lecz czytałem jednym tchem dalej: ''Sam Blandly wynalazł „Hispaniolę” i dzięki zadziwiającemu sprytowi nabył ją za bajecznie niską cenę. W Bristolu nie brak ludzi zażarcie uprzedzonych do Blandly’ego. Ci nie wahają się mówić w oczy, że to chłopisko poczciwe z kośćmi dopuściło się szalbierstwa, jako że „Hispaniola” była jego własnością, a on sprzedał mi za cenę wyśrubowaną do niemożliwości — wszystko to najoczywistsza potwarz. Nikt z nich w każdym razie nie śmie odmówić okrętowi wielkich zalet. ''Aż dotąd nie miałem trudności. Wprawdzie robotnicy — cieśle okrętowi i jak się tam jeszcze zowią — marudzili wstrętnie przy pracy, jednak czas zrobił swoje. Kłopot mi sprawiało jedynie zdobycie załogi. ''Chciałem mieć liczną drużynę — na wypadek spotkania z krajowcami, z korsarzami lub szelmami Francuzami. Gotów już byłem iść choćby do samego diaska, żeby znaleźć z pół tuzina wiarusów, gdy wtem nadzwyczajny zbieg okoliczności nastręczył mi człowieka, jakiego mi było potrzeba. ''W rozmowę z nim wdałem się przypadkowo, bawiąc w stoczni. Dowiedziałem się, że był marynarzem, obecnie zaś jest właścicielem szynku i zna wszystkich marynarzy w Bristolu. Pobyt na lądzie oddziaływa niekorzystnie na jego zdrowie, więc stary wilk morski chciałby otrzymać miejsce kucharza na okręcie, aby znów pojeździć po odmętach. Przywlókł się tu rano o kulach, żeby jak mówi, poczuć zapach słonego powietrza. ''Wzruszyło mnie to niezmiernie — i sądzę, że pan również byłby przejęty — więc ze szczerego współczucia zwerbowałem go prosto z mostu na kucharza okrętowego. Nazywa się Długi John Silver i jest pozbawiony jednej nogi, co wszakże uważam za chlubę, gdyż postradał ją w służbie ojczyzny, pod dowództwem nieśmiertelnego admirała Hawke. Za swe zasługi nie otrzymuje zgoła wynagrodzenia; wyobraź sobie Pan, Kochany Panie Livesey, w jakim to okropnym wieku żyjemy. ''No, mociumpanie, myślałem, żem znalazł tylko kucharza, ale wnet potem jak spod ziemi wyrosła mi cała załoga! Przy pomocy Silvera zebrałem w ciągu kilku dni zastęp starych marynarzy, najwytrawniejszych, jakich można sobie wyobrazić; na pierwszy rzut oka mogą się nie podobać z wyglądu, lecz z twarzy ich poznać można ducha nieulękłego. Twierdzę, że dalibyśmy radę fregacie''fregata — wielki żaglowiec, posiadający od trzech do pięciu masztów z ożaglowaniem rejowym oraz nawet do sześciu pięter żagli.. Długi John odprawił także dwu majtków z liczby sześciu czy siedmiu, których umówiłem poprzednio. Dowiódł mi, że są to nowicjusze, nieobeznani z wodą morską, którzy w razie poważnego niebezpieczeństwa byliby nam kulą u nogi. Jestem w pełni zdrowia i dobrej myśli. Jem jak wół, sypiam twardo jak kamień, jednego mi tylko braknie do szczęścia, a mianowicie: bym już nareszcie posłyszał dreptanie moich marynarzy przy kołowrocie kotwicy. Hej, na morze! Co mi tam skarby! Sława morska nęci mnie więcej niż one! Dalej więc, mości Livesey’u, przybywaj co rychlej i nie trać ani godziny, jeżeli żywisz respekt dla mnie! ''Młody Hawkins niech zaraz pod opieką Redrutha pójdzie pożegnać się z matką, następnie, niech obaj stawią się czym prędzej w Bristolu. ''John Trelawney ''Postscriptum. Nie wspomniałem jeszcze, że ów Blandly, który mówiąc nawiasem, obiecał przysłać nam w odwodzie drugi okręt, jeżeli nie wrócimy z końcem sierpnia — wyszukał nam doskonałego szypra''szyper — dowódca statku, kapitan., który jest wprawdzie człowiekiem sztywnym, czego żałuję, ale pod innymi względami jest skarbem. Długi John Silver wytrzasnął skądś biegłego i doświadczonego szturmana''szturman'' — drugi oficer na statku; oficer nawigacyjny., nazwiskiem Arrow. Mam bosmana''bosman'' — najstarszy stopniem podoficer na statku, bezpośrednio kierujący załogą., który jest namiętnym fajczarzem, co Pana pewno ucieszy, Kochany Panie Livesey. W ten sposób nasza miła „Hispaniola” będzie się prezentowała niczym okręt wojenny. Zapomniałem opowiedzieć panu, że Silver jest człowiekiem majętnym, a przekonałem się, że ma nieprześcigniony zmysł kupiecki. Zostawia żonę, aby w jego zastępstwie prowadziła szynk; ponieważ jest to kobieta kolorowa, więc takim dwóm starym kawalerom jak pan i ja można wybaczyć przypuszczenie, że go ta żona, w równym stopniu jak i zdrowie, skłania do ponownej włóczęgi. J. T ''Postscriptum. Hawkins może spędzić jedną noc u matki. ''J. T. Możecie sobie wyobrazić podniecenie, jakiemu uległem po odczytaniu tego listu. Nie posiadałem się z radości i niemal odchodziłem od zmysłów; jeżeli czułem kiedy dla kogokolwiek wzgardę, to dla starego Toma Redrutha, który umiał tylko zrzędzić i narzekać. Niejeden z leśniczych chętnie by się z nim zamienił; cóż jednak zrobić, że tak właśnie rozporządził jaśnie pan, a wola jaśnie pana była dla nich prawem. Nikt też z wyjątkiem starego Redrutha nie miał nawet tyle odwagi, by sarkać''sarkać — wyrażać głośno niezadowolenie z czegoś.. Nazajutrz rano wyruszyłem piechotą „Pod Admirała Benbow”, gdzie zastałem matkę w dobrym zdrowiu i usposobieniu. Kapitan, który tak długo był powodem wielu naszych zgryzot, odszedł już tam, gdzie nawet złoczyńcy przestają mącić wodę. Dziedzic kazał ponaprawiać to i owo, przemalować pokoje gościnne i tablicę, a nawet podarował nieco sprzętów — zwłaszcza prześliczny fotel dla mojej matki, który dziś stoi w szynkowni. Wynalazł jej również chłopaka do posług, tak iż miała wyrękę podczas mej nieobecności. Patrząc na tego chłopaka uprzytomniłem sobie po raz pierwszy własne położenie. Dotychczas myślałem wyłącznie o nadchodzących przygodach, a wcale nie o domu, który miałem opuścić, teraz na widok tego niezdarnego przybłędy, który miał zająć moje miejsce przy matce, po raz pierwszy łzy puściły mi się z oczu. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że nadto dokuczałem temu chłopcu, traktując go jak kundla podwórzowego; był on jeszcze niewprawny w robocie, miałem więc sposobność, by go strofować i popychać, i nie zaniedbałem żadnej. Przeszła noc, a na drugi dzień po obiedzie znów obaj z Redruthem puściliśmy się pieszo w drogę. Powiedziałem „do widzenia!” matce i zatoce, nad którą żyłem od urodzenia, i staremu drogiemu „Admirałowi Benbow”, który już mi mniej był drogi, odkąd go przemalowano. Jedną z ostatnich mych myśli było wspomnienie o kapitanie, który tak często wałęsał się po wybrzeżu w swym wystrzępionym kapeluszu stosowanym''stosowany kapelusz'' — trójkątny kapelusz zwany inaczej pierogiem., ze starą mosiężną lunetą, z policzkiem pokiereszowanym od szabli. Niebawem minęliśmy zakręt drogi i strony rodzinne znikły mi z oczu. Już się zmierzchało w pustkowiu, gdy wsiedliśmy do dyliżansu przy zajeździe „Pod Królem Jerzym”. Wcisnąłem się między Redrutha i otyłego, podeszłego już w leciech''leciech'' — dziś popr. forma Ms. lm: latach. jegomościa; pomimo szybkiej jazdy i nocnego chłodu musiałem zrazu tęgo zadrzemać, a następnie chrapnąć snem kamiennym, podczas gdyśmy mijali góry, doliny i postój za postojem — skoro bowiem szturchnięty przez kogoś w żebra, obudziłem się i podniosłem powieki, zobaczyłem, że jesteśmy przed wielkim gmachem na ulicy jakiegoś miasta, a słońce świeci już wysoko na niebie. — Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytałem. — W Bristolu — usłyszałem głos Toma. — Wyłaź, śpiochu! Pan Trelawney zakwaterował się w odległej gospodzie, aż koło stoczni, aby doglądać roboty na statku. Zwróciliśmy tam kroki. Ku wielkiej mej uciesze droga nasza wiodła wzdłuż nadbrzeża, gdzie sterczał istny las okrętów przeróżnych rozmiarów oraz o najrozmaitszym takielunku''takielunek'' — omasztowanie i olinowanie statku. i przynależności państwowej. Na jednych z nich żeglarze śpiewali przy pracy, na drugich wysoko nad mą głową wdrapywali się ludzie po linach, które wydawały się cienkie jak nitki pajęcze. Choć całe życie dotychczas spędziłem nad morzem, to jednak miałem wrażenie, że nigdy nie znajdowałem się tak blisko morza jak wówczas. Woń smoły i soli była dla mnie jakby nowością. Widziałem tu najosobliwsze istoty ludzkie, przybywające z najodleglejszych krain za oceanem. Widziałem również wielu starych marynarzy z kolczykami w uszach, z bokobrodami trefionymi w kędziory i z zasmolonymi harcapami, idących butnie niezgrabnym krokiem ludzi morza; nie mógłbym się więcej zachwycać, gdybym widział tłum królów czy arcybiskupów. I ja sam też wybierałem się na morze. Na statku był bosman kurzący fajkę i śpiewający marynarze z harcapami. Wybierałem się w drogę ku nieznanej wyspie, na poszukiwanie zakopanych skarbów! Gdy jeszcze oddawałem się tym błogim marzeniom, doszliśmy nagle do dużej karczmy i ujrzeliśmy pana Trelawney’a ubranego od stóp do głów jak oficer marynarki, w grube granatowe sukno, uśmiechniętego i zdążającego ku nam przepysznie naśladowanym krokiem żeglarskim. — Witam was, witam! — zawołał. — Doktor również przybył tej nocy z Londynu. Brawo! Załoga okrętowa stawiła się co do jednego! — O panie łaskawy! — wykrzyknąłem. — Kiedy odpływamy? — Kiedy odpływamy? — powtórzył. — Jutro podnosimy kotwicę!